Highschool DXD: Azure and Crimson Emperors
by Alyoshaman
Summary: Iseei Greamory son of Hyoudou Iseei and Rias Gremory also known as the crimson emperor of destruction and Kinji Sitri son of Vali Lucifer and Sona Sitri known as the Azure Genius emperor both two extremely powerful devil that are aiming for the top but first they most face their trial to even try to face Lucifer and Beelzebub


*so this is a story i am doing and i though of it sometime i hope you like it and wait for the other half oh yeah i don't own highschool DXD or any other series that character might appear so on with the show!*

A crimson haired teen with baby-blue eyes, he looked well toned but with his opened black winter jacket you couldn't notice it but if you looked his crimson shirt that wrapped itself well in his body it was bad to describe except that if he look at him well, he would look like an Adonis to any person who saw him, today the sky was black and red making it think that it the end of the world yet walking through the street ignoring the panicked human, devil, fallen angel, Angel and other beings like nothing is happening,. He had a wide grin and letting out his demonic power that was dark red colored and destructive at the same time looking at a giant monster in front of him roaring. He wipes the saliva out of his face and glares at the monster

" you know how much it cost to not kill you?" the teen says with a serious tone

The monster ignore the threat of the teen and strikes him with his fangs he dodges it like it was nothing shots a magical bullet at the monster knee disintegrating it making the beast roar and fall in the ground

"hahahahahahahaha that what happen when you mess with the next-next heir to the gremory clan!" the teen said while slamming his foot in the monster head nearly killing the monster but left a scar in his instinct saying that this teen is a monster

He start walking closer to the eye of the storm and glares at the thing that was their

"Surt! I am here as you asked me alone and none of my family here!" the teen said while the god look at him

**You finally here son of red dragon, Iseei Gremory! **The god said taking out his sword that shined brighter than the sun sending it toward him making blinding Iseei but he blocked the attack fast enough

"sacred gear!" iseei shouted in a dominant voice

[Dragon Booster!]

Two gauntlet appear in his hands and pushes the sword with his own strength

"!" Surt eyes widen see him push him away like nothing a mere high class push his sword but he makes a thousand norse spells sending magical bullets of light and dragon slaying

[boostx2]

He doubles his power twice and sprouts his devil wings flying through the volley like it was nothing ready to give him beat down. He takes out a pair of sunglasses and sends a punch toward surt

"orreeee!"

"you ignorant brat!" Surt roared in pure rage sending an assault of slashes that pushed Iseei back with the force and wind it was giving

"tch… better use THAT….." Iseei flies up to the the sky until it got to stratosphere and cracks his neck before looking toward the sun with a serious face

"…this world is divided… but I will forge a unity that will be unbroken when I get the tittle of Maou I will make a bigger unity than the three great powers… I swear on it….." he begin to concentrate his power of destruction with toki

"I'll show everyone that I can reach the top!"

[Explosion x Explosion]

The sacred gear triples his power tenfold and start to dive with his gauntlets forward and his hands together intertwined then start spinning extremely fast with his demonic, dragon and fighting spirit creating a dragon like form when he dives straight to Surt

"ha!, the brat think an all out attack will win!" surt laugh at the kid and uses his full power at the blade and sends a slash of light to iseei burning him

"not gonna go down! Aaaaah!" iseei screams with tears streaming out of his eyes and feeling the poison of light but kept going hitting the god while the god blocked with his sword but it breaks piercing surt through and flying upward sweating and panting maintaining himself in the air with only his will power and boost is what keeping him up start to slowly go down and land in the floor

"….. good…. It's…. done…" he said while panting

[reset]

All of his power goes away and plops down panting heavily feeling weak and exhausted while surt look at the child holding his stomach in his hand, glaring at him

"y-you brat!" surt roar swinging what remain of his blade downward trying to finish him off but Iseei scream and uses what remains of will power to get up and sends a punch with his blue eyes turning red hot with passion

" im not going to die!" he shouts clashing surt sword with his gauntlet making an explosion

"iseei!" a crimson haired woman shouts when she sees the explosion crying

"calm down Rias" a brown haired man that closely resemble iseei but average looking

"but.. Iseei…" she said while hugging him and crying while he sigh and pats her back gently then smiles "o-our son might die…." she looks up at her husband while tears streams out of her eyes. He sigh and kisses her lips gently knowing she was scared of their son just a he was…

"let's have faith in him ok?" he smiled at her gently and scratches the back of his head

"iseei…" she smiles and nods while tears keep streaming

Iseei G. was stumbling toward the safe zone and panting

"just… a.. little…. More….." he trips and fells faints, a mysterious figure with black hair with locks of silver and green piercing eyes were looking at him

" you big idiot….." the person said

High school DXD: crimson king!

Iseei POV

Hello I am Iseei Gremory yes I am son of Hyoudou Iseei and Rias Gremory I know it's strange but usually I don't brag about it and don't let to people know because they would call son of a pervert or something… I don't know why my mother and aunts insist of not saying they say that it's lord Hyoudou….. I bump into someone

"oh sorry… you ok?" I ask the person nicely and I blush brightly looking at the girl she had brown hair, small waist and HUGE breast maybe D or DD I don't know but she was beautiful…. I shake my head and smiles at her gently before she get up and pats herself making her breast jig…. I mean move!

'yeah I am… who are you mister pervert?' she told with a grin at me I shake my head panicked with a worried look

" I-I am Iseei Gremory… s-sorry i-i didn't mean to stare…." I said blushing and look down then she start too….. Laugh?

'It's ok I am Sara Michael' she smiled angelic at me making me look away aaahhh she is too angelic!

'so can you show me the school?' I blink twice before nodding and grins, I grab her hand and takes her through through the school I start through the student council

"this is the school council room my friend kinji is president of the student council and he is a great person…" I say grinning before she take a photo to the sign... that is weird but I shrug it off and takes her to the school pool

" this is the school swimming pool usually it's full but today is free…." I smiles showing her

' oh so this is where the hot guys will be?' she said with a mischievous grin and start stripping?!

"w-what are you doing?!" I say closing my eyes with my hand too… but she was using a school swimsuit? Who uses a swimsuit under their clothes?

'im going for a swim!' she said with their grin before diving into a water and start doing a butterfly stroke…. Pretty interesting form she using but why she was swimming I was thinking but my train of thought was stopped when she shouts at me in the water while waving with a grin

'come on the water is fine!~ ' she says with a childish voice I just simple shake my head and smiles at her

"sorry but I have to do something so I can't…" I scream at her when I see her drown?! I strip then dive to the water fast as I could and start to swim toward her and grabs her then I leave with her outside then I check her pulse ignoring her SOFT breast and lightly open her mouth then slowly going to do CPR when I….. she… kisses me!, I feel my face get warm and moves then suddenly I trip and fall in the water

'You're cute saving a damsel in distress~' she giggles and have her chest pushing against the concrete I feel my face get even warmer but I maintain a serious face and sigh

"that was wrong….. I was really worried that you might die" I say and was going to leave the water but she simply enter the water with me making a splashing and pulling her breast into my face

'come on iseei Gremory I know your son of the oppai dragon and princess of ruin' she said in a mischievous voice getting my full attention before she gets out grabbing her clothes and looking at me with a dominant look

'meet me at the water park at 12:00 P.M sharp..' she dries herself fast and puts her clothes on before leaving this girl was getting into a lot of trouble…..then I realize the hour

"kinji is going to kill me!" I get up and grabs my clothes running as fast as I could to the student council ignoring any of the classmate staring at me

-timeskip-

*near the water park*

Normal POV

Iseei was walking toward the water with a black eye and bruises in his face then notice someone was front of him the person was wearing a black trench coat and a hat hiding his face with no sign of showing his face

'are you Iseei Gremory?' the person asked with a non hostile tone before showing various eyes in the dark part of his coat

Iseei sigh and put a serious before getting ready for anything

"what if I am?" he glared before he started to get ready to unleash his power of destruction then the man kneels in front of him and puts the hat in his face hiding his face

' forgive me rudeness but I wish that you retreat iseei-sama…' iseei blinks twice before taking off the man hat noticing he was a youkai a spider kind

"…. What is your name?" iseei says with a smiles making the youkai eyes widen but looks down again

'a-arachne Iseei-sama…I only wish that you don't suffer a cruel death thanks to the undine and their royal family…..' he said while he kept looking down then Iseei puts his hat again in his head

"don't worry im only going to obtain a servant… I won't die…." Iseei Said with a confident look before walking away Arachne has a fanged smile if he could have one

'just like the rumor said he doesn't fear death…. Only fears not being honest to himself' Arachne puts his hat on before leaving into the darkness of the forest

*front of the water park*

Iseei POV

Usually I don't pick a servant right of the bat since I don't have one…. But this time I will make an exception two undine usually they are buff and dangerous to handle but this are guards of the royal family that meant they are more powerful, intelligent and expert in magic than the one forest both of them were using spear and glare at me

'halt commoner!' one of them put the spear near my throat I only glare and use my touki to get stronger than them and grabs the spear as fast I could and made a twirl hitting her with the staff part of the spear making her faint of the force before the other came at me trying to skewer me but I grabs the staff both end and block it making her spear move up but she lets go and hit me in the stomach send me flying a few meter before she come at me sending a flurry of punch and kicks I dodge some of the kicks but her punch were hitting me hard if it wasn't for the toukie, I would have gotten my ass kicked so I grab her head and gives a headbutt making her stagger a little then hit her with a haymaker it was unprofessional and dirty fighting but I couldn't lose that easily against a undine she faints and I sigh putting both of the unconciouse undine to a safe place before entering the place…

"… ok…. Where next?" I look around the place the water park was full of royal breeders…. This was bad usually you shouldn't enter this kind of places… no wonder the place was closed it was a always filled with this stench. I plug my nose with my hand and start walking to the guard house trying to get somewhere then I noticed four foot soldiers like the usual undine they are buff and masculine looking but they are as bad as royal undine the notice me and run toward me… shit they are big and scary one of them send leg sweep I jump with ease and another sending me a punch making me fly to the pool I put my hand in my mouth to not drink the water if not I would be drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac then some of the breeder start to grab my hand and start ripping my clothes

"let me go!" I shout in a threatening voice but they only mumble 'must breed or for the colony' that only makes me angry, I push them a away and run toward to outside the pool while they were holding me but two foot soldier are waiting for me so I put my foot in one of the breeder and jump. I spread my devil wing and fly a little high so they can't touch me. I am starting to hate this place even more so I take off my jacket and throw it to the other side making to make a distraction then I swoop down to the guard house breaking the door and hide myself trying to check if their something wrong in my body…. No nothing

"good….." I mumble under my breath and sigh then someone enters the place I hid my presence it was Sara and another girl….. I hear the girl cry and mumbles panicked

' i.. i..want this to stop sis!' the taller girl said she had golden hair, c size breast… I really need to stop staring at woman breast… she had a curvy waist usually I don't stair there but god she was hot!

' look if the gremory kid noticed my plea he will come' sara said in a mumble….. wow she wanted to come and save them…. I get up and sigh going toward them

"I did…" I smile at them gently before sara hugs me and mumbles thank you. I blush brightly and cough

" but I want something in exchange" I say in a serious face

'w-we will do anything and use our body!' the golden haired girl and sigh while blushing

's-sis!' sara say blushing

"I want you two to become my servant…." I say to them they start thinking then nods

' we will accept been a devil and serve you…'both of them say with a serious face. I smile at them and show them four pawn pieces

"two for each….. may I know you name of yours?" I asked the golden haired girl

'i-I am lucia.m-my lord…..' lucia said mumbling and blushing. She is so adorable~

"pleasure to meet you lucia….. but I have to go and defeat the queen… so stay here both of you and hide well ok?" I said in a caring voice before kissing their forehead leaving to the queen chamber that was inside the pool.. I hope I don't die….

*to be continued*


End file.
